Saving a Damaged and Beaten Heart
by White n Black Rose
Summary: Ichigo doesn't think her life can get any worse. She lost her powers, her parents died in a car accident, and Masaya dumped her after she discovered that she was pregnant with the father being her rapist. She's vowed to never love again. But when Kisshu suddenly returns, can he heal her broken heart? And save her and her baby before they both die?
1. Prologue

As her eyes slowly fluttered open, Ichigo turned so that she was now laying on her back. She turned her head from side to side, looking around her room. She hoped that it was all just a very terrible nightmare, seeing how her room was still the same as just a few years ago. She hoped that when she went downstairs, her parents would be sitting at the table, chatting and laughing as they always did. That hope was shattered the minute she heard a screaming baby in the room right across from hers'.

She quickly clenched her eyes shut as more salty tears stung her eyes. She wiped away one that had escaped and rolled down her cheek as she sat up. She glanced at the clock. 5:30 p.m. She sighed as she stood up to see what was wrong with the small baby.

As she walked into the room with light pink walls with painted unicorns and baby ducklings and kittens on them, a baby continued sobbing from in the white bassinet where she laid. A mobile with hanging sheep and ducklings danced around while soothing music played.

A small, sad yet warm and motherly smile as she picked up the small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket and began rocking both of them in the wooden rocking chair that sat close by the crib, singing a lullaby.

After a few moments of hearing her mother's soothing voice, the baby girl began to calm down, and she smiled up at Ichigo as she forgot why she was even crying in the first place.

Ichigo grinned as the little human giggled one of those cute baby laughs. She noticed how her bright pink eyes sparkled with joy and innocence.

Grateful that she had calmed down, Ichigo reached for the bottle filled with warm milk, one that she had got just before she checked on her child, that sat on a small table near the crib and began feeding the now happy baby in her arms. She still gently rocked them as she fed her.

As the baby drank, Ichigo studied her features. She had a soft, innocent face with big, shinning pink eyes. Her fine hair was golden blonde. Her skin was soft and delicate, and she had her nose. She was overjoyed to know that her baby hadn't inherited anything from _him_.

Knowing that if she let that horrible memory upset her it would only upset the baby, she pushed it aside as she slowly rocked and hummed.

After a little while, the baby was full and fell asleep, the bottle still in her mouth. Ichigo laughed softly before setting the bottle back down and placing her back inside the bassinet, a few stuffed animals also laying in there with her.

"Sweet dreams, Asa," Ichigo whispered in a gentle and soothing voice, gently petting the delicate hair on top of Asa's head. She watched the child sleep peacefully before leaving her in peace and quietly shutting the door to get some sleep before Asa awoke again.

* * *

><p><strong>Wildfire:<strong> Yay! The first part is finally DONE!

**Kisshu:** When do I come in?

**Wildfire:** In the next few chapters.

**Kisshu:** One more question.

**Wildfire:** What?

**Kisshu:** Can we still kill Masaya like we did in the original?

**Masaya:** What?

**Wildfire:** Oh, of course!

**Masaya:** WHAT?

**Wildfire:** (pulls out rifle)

**Kisshu:** You better run, moron.

**Masaya:** (gulps and runs as fast as he can)

**Wildfire:** (chasing after him) COME HERE, FOOL! (shoots at him, but misses him by an inch)

**Kisshu:** (doubled over, laughing and pointing)

**Ichigo:** (comes in, stops and stares at me trying to kill Masaya) I don't even want to know.

**Kisshu:** Yeah, but where'd she get the gun? I didn't think somebody her age could get one...?

**Ichigo:** Well, she been playing_ Fable 3_. (hears shot)

**Wildfire:** DANG IT! STAY STILL SO I CAN SHOOT YOU!

**Kisshu:** I can help!

**Wildfire:** BACK OFF! HE'S MINE TO KILL, AND MINE ALONE!

**Kisshu:** (slowly back off) I'm just going to do the disclaimer now: Spirit of Wildfire owns NOTHING, except for Asa. (hears another shot)

**Ichigo:** Oh, no.

**Wildfire:** DANG IT! STAY STILL!

**Masaya:** NEVAH! (ducks as he narrowly misses a bullet)

**Wildfire:** You know what, I'm done. (releases Kisshu X Ichigo fan girls) GET HIM!

**Fan Girls:** (holds up pitchforks and torches) DIE!

**Wildfire:** (also chases after with gun)

**Masaya:** (running for life) HELP!

**Ichigo and Kisshu:** O.O


	2. Chapter One

**Wildfire:** Hello to all my loyal followers! I'M STILL ALIVE! I have an announcement! I am terribly sorry that I haven't updated this story in such a long time. I'm going to try to add a new chapter every weekend now. So you can look forward to that. But I'm sure you don't want to listen to me talk. So, without further ado, lets get on with the show! And if you see any mistakes, please just ignore them. Kisshu, will you please do the disclaimer?

**Kisshu:** _Spirit of Wildfire _doesn't own anything! Well, except Asa. She owns her.

* * *

><p>While her baby slept, the eighteen-year-old mother pulled a box out from under her bed and began rummaging through it, seeing as how she was unable to drift back to sleep again. The first thing she pulled out was the old book full of fairy tales that her parents read to her every night when she was a little girl. Smiling, she set it to the side. The next thing she pulled out was a photo of her when she was very young, her mother, and her father. She flipped the picture over, and read the words scribbled on the back. It read:<p>

_Our beloved daughter on her third birthday._

With tears in her eyes, she stuck the photo inside the book of fairy tales and continued looking through the box. She found an old DVD that she told herself she'd watch later. After setting it on her bed, she pulled out two more DVDs, which she set by the first one to also watch later. Next, her Mew Pendant. She hadn't been able to transform since the aliens left. Then, for the millionth time since he left, Kisshu flashed through her mind. Shaking her head, she pushed that subject aside. He was gone. And he wasn't coming back. She set the pendant on her nightstand. She then pulled out something very familiar. It was her old bell. The one that Masaya gave her. With anger bubbling up inside her, she flung the bell across the room.

_Crash!_

She flinched as the picture on her dresser fell to the floor, the glass shattering. Suddenly, the screaming of a baby echoed through the house. Sighing, Ichigo stood up and ran to check on her one-month-old baby. But something peeked out from under the glass, catching her attention as she left to take care of Asa.

* * *

><p>Ichigo carefully pulled the thing out from under the glass. It was a small envelope. Deciding that she needed to clean the broken glass up first, she also placed it on her bed and began cleaning up.<p>

* * *

><p>After cleaning up the glass, placing the picture on her dresser to put in a new frame, and putting everything that she'd pulled out of the box, excluding the bell that she'd flung across the room and now had no clue as to where it was, back in and tucking it back under her bed, she finally opened up the envelope, revealing a folded letter with the word "Ichigo" scribbled on it. Once she unfolded it, she began reading the letter written in her mom's handwriting.<p>

_My beloved daughter,_

_First, I want you to know that your father and I love you more than anything and I know that you will make the right decision. I've known since the day you were born that there was something special about you and that you were destined to do something great. But there is more that you must know. __Now, please allow these next words to help and guide you through life. You must always follow your heart. If you let your heart choose, you will never go wrong. A big decision lies ahead. Choose with your heart. Do not trust everything you see, my dear girl, and know that nothing is ever as simple as right and wrong, good and evil. There are things out there that are not like us, my girl. Remember that everything has a place in this world, and don't ever lose that fire in your eyes. Keep your faith. You may be shunned by the choices you make, but everything happens for a reason, my dear girl, and everything will turn out for the better. Don't allow others to others to choose for you. Follow what your heart says._

_I will love you always,_

_Mother_

Ichigo reread the letter over and over again, trying to make sense of it. She just didn't understand what her mother meant. Sure, she knew that there _was_ other creatures out there. She had fought against Deep Blue, leader of the aliens. But she was still confused with the letter itself.

_Why would mom write something like this?_ she thought. Then more questions entered her head. _Did she know I was a Mew Mew? How would she have known about the "other things?" And what is the "big decision" I have to make? Was it in the battle with Deep Blue? And what does she mean by "follow what your heart says?" I just don't understand._

Shaking her head to try to clear her thoughts, she put the letter back in the envelope and placed on her nightstand, right under her Mew Pendant.

Then something caught her eye. Something silver peeked out from darkness under her bad. Just as curious as a kitten, she picked it up. It was even more familiar than the bell. It was a silver chain necklace with a golden kitten charm attached to it. Before the aliens left for good, Kisshu had paid her a visit and gave it to her as a goodbye present.

A smile came to her face as she studied the kitten. It was gold with pink eyes. A red ribbon with a tiny bell attached to it was wrapped around it's neck.

She then felt something wet slide down her cheek. Bringing a hand up to her face, Ichigo was shocked to discover that she was crying.

Pushing her feeling to the side once more, she sat down on her bed, laying the necklace down next to her. She gathered up her thoughts and feelings as she wiped the last of her tears away. She took a deep breath and stared down at the kitten necklace. With a small smile on her face, she put the necklace on before checking on Asa.

* * *

><p>Ichigo now sat at her window, staring up at the stars. After she feed and changed Asa, she fixed herself something to eat, ate a few bites, threw the rest in the trash, and now she sat at her window, holding her child. She had been playing with Asa for a little bit, but now the child was sleepy and Ichigo was singing a lullaby. Soon, Asa was sound asleep in her mother's arms.<p>

"Sweet dreams, Asa," Ichigo whispered. "Someday we'll find our place in this world."

As the baby slept, Ichigo felt a tear roll down her cheek as Kisshu entered her mind once again. A gentle summer night rain fell from the sky now as she remembered the times when Kisshu would sneak up and steal a kiss from her. She could easily picture him sitting cross-legged in the air with that smirk of his, a fang poking out.

"Kisshu..." she whispered into the night. "Please... I miss you, Kisshu... Please come back to me..." She closed her eyes as more tears rolled down her face, sobbing in silence so she didn't wake Asa.

"The night is really beautiful with this gentle shower, isn't it, Koneko-chan?" **(A/n: I think that's right... o.o)**

She jumped at the sound of that familiar voice. Praying that she wasn't crazy, she slowly turned her head to see who was in her house.

There, floating cross-legged in the air with that same smirk on his face, was the golden-eyes, emerald-haired alien that she had longed to see since he left.

"Kisshu..."

* * *

><p><strong>Wildfire:<strong> THERE! (wipes sweat off of forehead) Okay. So I'm working on the newest chapter RIGHT NOW! Okay, so read, review, WHATEVER! I hope you enjoyed this long-awaited chapter! See ya'll later!


	3. UPDATE!

Okay, please don't kill me. I'm alive, and I'm extremely sorry that I haven't updated anything. But please understand that it wasn't because I was lazy or anything. My laptop crashed, and then my mother got arrested. I had to stay with a friend until my dad, a truck driver who was across the country, could come get me. Then we had to move while my mom was in jail. She was finally released after a short period but now my parents are getting a divorce. My dad and I are living with a family friend for now and she has a daughter who is a spoiled brat. I've been having to deal with her. Also, my mother revealed to me that she is very suicidal so I've also been dealing with that. Eventually, my dad and I are going to move out but for now, we're stuck. I have a new laptop so I will update a lot more. Again; I'm so sorry and I hope that you all understand.


End file.
